User blog:Endercreeper9999/New fighters revealed
You read the title. Lets just toss you into the deep end: Character 1 The first fighter if Fennekin from Pokémon. I know that Dylanius9000 stated he might make one in the future, but I thought I'd make my own version instead of making Chespin. He will use custom/edited sprites , four buttons (Three punches and one kick), and have two Specials (undecided as of now), one Hyper (Flamethrower or Inferno), and one assist (Most likely to be Snivy, who will use Razor leaf). A problem with the character is that his palettes do not display properly. I spent about half-an-hour trying to fix the problem, when I just decided to have no palettes. Character 2 Known for being super rare and nearly unobtainable, the next character is Hoopa, also from Pokémon. For those who do not know, Hoopa was found in the data for Pokémon X/Y along with Diancie (Who has been obtainable via event) and Volcanion (Not yet an official event, and also an old W.I.P. of mine). I will make Diancie and Volcanion later on, but I am starting with Hoopa. I aim for this character to be better than my horribly made Rosalina, but it will also be pretty basic. First off, Hoopa uses the three punch buttons (Technically six, but the other three are only for Hyper activation) to fight, has one hyper (Psychic), and no specials. Adding these things together makes Hoopa limited in terms of gameplay. Crouching and crouching attacks have been removed, but uses the button in it's Hyper activation code. Hoopa is also pretty underpowered, with it's stats based on his base stats in the Pokémon games. Since having health standing at 80 would be really unfair on Hoopa's part, it has been upped to 800, with his other stats reflecting his official stats (Minus the power, which is 5000). The character also uses custom sprites and it's palettes work, having six in total. Character 3 I will give you some hints on who this character is. 1. Khanny Pham made this char ages ago, but it is not very good. 2.It is not from Pokémon (So cross Garchomp off the list). 3. he is from the Mario series and recently appeared in SSB4. Do you know who he is? If you guessed Bowser Junior, then you are correct! Like Volcanion, Bowser Jr. is one of my really old W.I.P. characters that I left unfinished and forgot about. I plan to redo him from scratch. I haven't thought about the button layout yet, but I can confirm he will: A) Use sprites edited from Paper Mario: Stick star (Pls don't hate me for that ;-;) and B) Have his Koopa clown car. Since I am redoing him from scratch, he will probably take the longest out of these three. Why? Because Fennekin and Hoopa have already been started, and Hoopa is the most complete so far. Regarding my other W.I.P. chars Let me just put in brief what was a wall of text: Cartoonlover98 - Almost done, expect beta soon. Foxy - Having some troubles, (2 sed 4 me) on hold. Finn the human - Almost complete, just squashing the bugs. Withered Chica - Cancelled. Purple man - Lost interest. On Hold, maybe cancelled. Chespin - Not very complete at all, cancelled. Screenshots (Cause idle animations are overrated) Category:Blog posts